Opposing sides
by crazybleachgirl321
Summary: They were from opposite families, they shouldnt have been friends and most of all they shouldnt have fallen in love with each other. Renruki alll the way! mostley centered around rukia though :3 enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**i know im working on childhood sweetheart but ive been having major troubles with that story...i promise im working on it though! so here is something i spit out in civcs when i waas supposed to be taking notes ^_^" i hope you enjoy. **

**dilamer still dont own bleach otherwise it would probably be alot like this ;) **

* * *

><p>Rukia ran and she ran fast. They were gaining on her and she could feel it. She knew that if she turned around they would be right behind her driving in that big black suv they had. She veered off into an ally way and began to slow her pace, her black low top converse smacking against the wet pavement finally came to a stop as she leaned against the wall in an effort to catch her breath.<p>

_Renji you sure can run fast. _ She laughed to herself as she pushed herself off the wall and began to leave the alley, silently sulking through the shadows as she hung against the wall. _Where did he go?_ She was just about to leave when—

"Freeze Rukia Kuchiki!"

She sighed _great…_ turned around only to find Renji standing behind her his hands folded into an imaginary gun, and a mock serious look on his face. Rukia laughed and pushed his shoulders playfully.

"Renji you scared me I thought I got caught!" she yelled.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't sneak out at night to go and see your boyfriend you wouldn't have to worry about being caught. Now would you?" he laughed as he pushed her back against the wall.

"And maybe if said boyfriend wouldn't make our meetings at night—I wouldn't have to sneak out."

"Oh please! You would have to sneak out anyways in order to get past your brother. Like he would ever let you date an Abarai."

"And like your father would ever let you date a Kuchiki?"

Renji laughed and scooped Rukia up into his arms, her arms automatically making their way around his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist. "Well it's a good thing we don't care what our families think." Renji whispered softly as his face got closer to hers.

"Yeah…a good thing."

She closed the distance between their lips as they met for a soft kiss, which quickly escalated and became full of passion. Renji's hands went from her waist to her hair and he tangled his fingers in it. Rukia smirked into the kiss as she felt him smile along with her. But she pulled away when she heard something coming from outside the alleyway.

"Renji…what is that?"

"Don't care." He said as he tried to continue kissing her.

"No Renji I'm serious." She said as she jumped out of his hold and walked to the edge of the alley. She bit back a swear when she saw the black suv, the same one she had been running from earlier. It was unmistakable.

"They found me." She whispered in a stressed tone as she turned around to face Renji once again. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"We'll see each other again. I promise ok?" he said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, ok."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and left the alley, when she approached the big black car the door flew open and an orange haired young man stepped out.

"Skip the whole everyone was worried about me already and just take me back." she said as she jumped inside the car.

When he got back in the car in the seat next to her he tapped on the roof as a symbol to the driver to move. He looked at her with a serious tone.

"Rukia I know why you have been sneaking out. "

Her eyes grew wide and her heart stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun! ok i promise this and childhood sweetheart will be updated soon..if scholl doesnt kill me first! review and tell me if you hsve any suggestions or comments or anything im happy to hear it all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

so im gonna post 2 chapters because i feel bad for not updating for a while haha :)

* * *

><p>She turned her head towards the boy next to her and stared at him in disbelief. Her heart was beating fast and she was sure her face was as red as it had ever been.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about Ichigo."

"Oh come on Rukia, I'm not that stupid. I know that you have been sneaking out to see Renji. "

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed and turned towards her. "Have you forgotten? I've known you _both_ since we were ten years old. Don't you remember how we all were best friends?"

Rukia smiled, "yes I remember, but how did you figure out I was going to see him?"

Ichigo sighed, "Like I said we've been friends for years, just because our families don't get along anymore, doesn't mean I don't talk to him."

Until about four years ago the Abarai's, the Kurosaki's and the Kuchikis's were allied with each other. But one day the Abarai's made a deal that could have turned out bad for all of them and since the Kuchikis's didn't want to take any chances, they kicked them out of their allied force. And even though the deal ended up turning out great in the end, the Kuchikis's were unforgiving and didn't even think about taking the Abarai's back into their allies. They have been enemies ever since. That only broke Rukia's heart in the process, finding out she couldn't see one of her best friends anymore tore her apart, but mostly it was because it was the friend she had started to fall in love with.

"I didn't know that you still talked to him..."

"Of course I do! I can't just ditch one of my best friends. C'mon Rukia give me more credit than that."

"I know I guess I just…wait that still doesn't answer my question about how you figured it out."

Ichigo laughed, "Well Renji told me. He was practically bursting with excitement after you two got together. I saw him the next day for lunch and he couldn't stop smiling I knew something was up."

"That was almost two years ago! Howe come you didn't tell me! I can't believe you've know for that long!"

He laughed once again, "Yes, I have known for that long."

"What else do you know?"

"Stuff…" he laughed a little louder this time.

Rukia blushed and looked away "damn you Renji."

Ichigo's laughter grew louder if even possible and he pushed Rukia's shoulder playfully.

"He's crazy about you." He said seriously.

"And I'm crazy about him; I just hate how we have to keep this whole thing a secret!"

"Well, that's what happens when you love the enemy." He smirked, "and it looks like we're at your house...I'll see you later Rukia."

"Yeah, bye."

She climbed out of the car and walked up the driveway then u the ten steps that led to the front door. She tensed slightly as her hand touched the doorknob, she knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

When she pushed the door open it was dark in the house. She silently sighed and shut the door locking it behind her. She has just made her way to the foot of the stairs when the living room light from down the hall turned on.

"Damn it." She whispered.

"Rukia, come here."

"Y-yes brother."

She quickly crossed the hall and made her way to the living room making sure to stop and catch her breath before she entered the large room that only held about four items of furniture. Two oversized leather couches, and two table lamps on side tables by the couches and last was an oak coffee table that sat in between the two couches. She crossed the room and stood in front of the couch that was opposite Byakuya, she stood with her head down and her hands neatly held together.

"Sit down, Rukia." He said softly as he motioned towards the couch behind her.

Rukia nodded as she backed up and sat down on the couch. She immediately began to fiddle with her fingers, a habit she had had since she was a little girl, and it was what she would do when she was nervous.

"Where have you been tonight?"

"I went out for a walk, I-is that a problem?"

"At 10:45 at night…?" he asked as he sipped the cup of coffee that was in his hand.

"Y-yes I couldn't sleep. And I thought that it would be best to go for a walk to get rid of my restlessness. I did not think that it would have been a problem."

"Were you alone?"

"Yes. I was."

"I see, then who was that who drove you home?"

"That was Ichigo; he saw me walking and decided to drive me home." That was about the only truth about the conversation, and even then it wasn't true. Ichigo didn't catch her walking—he caught her with Renji!

"Yes, of course, and how is the weather?"

"Why would you ask that?" she nervously laughed.

"Well, your hair is a little disheveled and out of order."

Her heart almost stopped, "u-um, n-no…I mean…" she took a deep breath. "Yes it is slightly windy outside."

"I see, you may go to bed now, Rukia."

Rukia nodded "good night brother." She hurried up the stairs and ran into her room and shut the door fast behind her making sure to lock it tightly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

Two new messages.

One was from Ichigo, the other was from Renji.

Ichigo's read "**your meeting me and someone else for lunch tomorrow, so don't make any plans! :) "**

Renji's read **"What's going on I haven't heard from you in two hours!"**

She laughed at his message and quickly replied, **"I'm fine just the normal interrogation from my brother." **

When she was ready for bed she got another text and it was from Renji **"ur meeting me n ichigo for lunch tomorrow right?"**

She laughed, **"So I guess that's who 'the other person' was?"**

His reply came a minute later "**oh yeah I wasn't supposed to tell you sorry act surprised when u see me!"**

"**Ha-ha ok well I'm going to bed goodnight"**

"**Goodnight 3"**

She smiled and put her phone on the table next to her bed just as she was about to fall asleep there was a knock at her door. She sighed and got up to go answer. When she opened it she was surprised to see Byakuya standing there waiting for her.

"Brother?"

"We need to talk."


End file.
